Midnight Runaways
by Ravenhearst
Summary: Four children have been living in a life of abuse, and one night, they decide to escape. They bump into the turtles, starting a new adventure in their life, and bringing trouble along with them. Chapter 4: Brothers. Rated T for language and etc.
1. Prologue: A Living Hell

YAY! I updated the remake of Midnight Runaways. You guys can flame me if you want for taking so long. Not gonna cut the concert scene I promise you. And I'll put in more detail and work hard on this.

Disclaimer. I don't own them, just my OC's. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Men dragged the body to the room, leaving a trail of blood behind them. They dropped it on the floor like a rag doll, not caring whether it was breathing or not. The metal door slammed shut and the body stirred. A girl in her early 20s struggle to get up, her clothes were stained with dark red, whip marks were visible on her back, cuts and bruises covered her whole body, but her face seemed untouched. Her dark brown hair covered half of her face, but her eyes were bloodshot and tired from the torture. A weak attempt to stand only made her hurt more, but yet she tried.<p>

A pair of strong arms, compared to hers, caught her before she fell.

"Oh God sis, what did they do to you?" she only smiled at the familiar face of her brother, but winced at the pain. He had dark brown hair like her, both fair in skin and the only difference was their eyes. He had shining ocean-blue eyes while she had emerald-green that were weary and tired. His body didn't look bloody and battered as hers, but it also took its beating.

"Dax, bring her over here and Nick please get some water," a feminine voice ordered.

"Who died and made you boss?" a dark-haired boy in the corner of the room asked. He and the other had the same hair color, but the boy had emerald-green eyes and the other girl had ocean-blue eyes just like the other two.

"Just do as I say Nick."

"Whatever," Nick shrugged and did what he was told. Just like Dax, he was afraid, terrified of what that man had done to his big sister, it's just that fear for him was expressed through sarcasm and he'd try to cheer other people up. But there was no point in doing so. The sight of Sam like that...to put it simply , he'd never get it out of his mind.

He gave the water and his other sister, Leslie, while as she started ripping half of her blanket into thin strips. On her bed was the battered body of the eldest sibling among them, uncoscious.

"Oh Sam, when will you stop taking the blame for us?" she whispered to herself, but Nick could still hear her.

"That's who she is Les. We can't stop her when she makes a decision, well actually, no one can, " the boy chuckled a bit. Leslie merely smiled, but frowned again after wiping off some blood on Sam's arm.

"I just wish she'd stop. I don't care if we do stay in this prison for eternity, I just don't want to lose any of you guys," her voice cracked. Tears were forcing their way out of her eyes, and Nick didn't know what to say about that. All four of them wanted to leave this hellhole, but none of them would be able to stand it if one of them died.

Leslie swiped at her eyes and continued doing her job, with a stern look on her face.

Dax overheard their conversation, with the same feeling his little sister had. There was nothing else for him to do and instead he started ripping half of his blanket into thin strips for bandages and handed them over to Leslie.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"No problem, and Les," she turned her attention to him, "We'll get out of here someday, I believe it and we'll all get out, together. I promise."

She smiled, putting heart and hope into those words. Yes. Someday, they will get out and that was a promise she believed would never be broken.

* * *

><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! I'll prioritize my writing along with my studying and drawing. Wish you a very Happy New Year and God bless you all this year!<p> 


	2. We're all in this together

**OMG! School is stressing. Luckily, I found time to do this bit by bit. Anyways, here's Chapter 1. The recent chapter was more of a prologue, and I hope you enjoy this one!**

**I know it's annoying but, DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC's and not the original characters, and I type this for the chapters to come so I don't have to keep doing this disclaimer thing. **

**Nick: School sucks and so does Dax.**

**Dax: What did ya say shrimp?**

**Nick: I said you are the greatest brother I ever had! *sarcastic***

**Dax: Why you little-!**

***Dax starts chasing after Nick***

**Sam: Let's just get on with the story.**

**Me/Leslie: We totally agree.**

* * *

><p>Morning came faster than Dax expected. It felt like it was just a few hours ago that Sam's body was dragged in, bloody and bruised. The image couldn't get out of his mind. But all the same, whether they got up early or late, it was still a work day for the four of them as usual. Nick and Leslie were still sleeping, probably stuck in their own dreamlands, and Sam seemed to be healing by the looks of it. But he wasn't really sure if she should be working with them today, no duh, she got beat up last night and must feel weak. But knowing they worked for the Purple Dragons, the punks would take no excuse for one of them not being able to work.<p>

The teen sighed and decided to wake his siblings up from each of their peaceful slumber.

Just as he was about to wake Nick up, one of the guards banged on their down, startling him, but surprisingly not enough to wake the others.

"Breakfast twerps!" the guard shouted and slid the tray of food through a slot so similar to a doggie door.

It slid to a stop by Dax's feet and he bent down to pick it up.

"Why do we need shipments? We could always go by truck, you know the regualr deliveries?" another guard asked the first one.

"Ya, unless you want those green freaks to stick their noses in our business and decide to spil the whole thing."

"Oh yeah, I forgot 'bout dem turtles." Turtles? Now this caught Dax's attention.

"Hehe, and once the we get the final shipments, Saki Enterprises is ours to take," the first guard chuckled evily.

The boy pressed his ear against the door, but all he could hear were the fading footsteps of the two guards.

'What did they mean about 'turtles? Could it be-? No, it couldn't be. And Saki Enterprises, what the hell are these punks planning?' questions kept swirling in Dax's mind.

"Curious aren't ya?" he jumped at the sound of his sister's voice.

Sam smiled at him, despite the fact that her whole body was aching.

"Relax kid, I didn't give ya a heart attack, now did I?" she smirked.

"Nah, you didn't," he smiled in return.

"So, you wanna find out what those two were talking about?" she sat up as she asked, cringing for a second.

"I wish," he noticed her cringe in pain, "need some help?"

"I'm capable enough to walk, thank you very much," she got on her feet, almost tripping twice, but she knew Dax would catch her if she did trip.

"I guess you know what they meant by turtles huh?" her eyes brightened up. Her expression and voice seemed hopeful, but sure at the sound of the name.

"Sam, we can't be too sure that they're talking about them. What if they meant someone else by 'turtles'?" the idea about it sounded whack enough as it is.

"Who else did they mean by 'turtles'? I know it's them Dax, I just do."

Her brother sighed in defeat, knowing there was no changing her mind.

"And even if we did find out what the PD's were up to, how are we gonna tell them?" at that question, an invisible light bulb popped up on Sam's head as she gave him a huge grin.

"Oh no, don't think what I think you're thinking?" Dax took a step back. Damn it, why did he have to give her an idea.

"Oh yes I am!" Sam squealed in glee.

A yawn coming from their two younger siblings caught their attention.

"Guys, what's the noise about?" leslie asked sleepily.

"What time is it?" Nick yawned again and rubbed his eyes.

"Good, now that we're all up. I'm gonna explain the amazing plan I just thought up of, and all thanks to Dax here," she beamed at her brother.

"Okay, then what's this oh-so-genius plan?" Leslie asked, clearly not interested in it.

"And what's it about?" Nick sounded curious.

"An escape plan."

Both of them gaped at her, silent for a full minute and letting Sam's words sink into their minds.

Nick was the first to react, "Sis, may I say that, YOU'RE NUTS! Your whole plan is bound to be crazy, the word escape is cray enough as it is! Dax, what the hell?" he looked at his older brother with incredulosly.

"Don't blame me, some mental lightbulb lit up and BAM, she gets a crazy idea," he simply said, shrugging his shoulders at the same time.

"It's not crazy and I haven't gone nuts! Geez," the older teen sighed, "It can work, just trust me."

Her siblings looked at her doubtfully.

"How do we now it isn't gonna fail?" Leslie asked. If this was what Dax meant by someday, it came too soon.

"It isn't because we're gonna be in this together. Look, I know you guys are scared, and so am I, but we have each other. We're family and no on gets left behind. I promise."

Nick and Leslie were hesitant to answer. The plan wasn't fool-proof, they could get caught in the middle of it, and then they go back and get beaten and get locked in their rooms, no scratch that, their cells again.

Dax stepped forward and placed his hand over Sam's.

"I'm with ya all the way," he smirked.

She smiled at him and looked expectantly at the other two. Nick placed his own hand on top of Dax's and Leslie was the last one.

"Let's do this!" Sam exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Does this seem rushed?<strong>

**Nick: Yes it does.**

***Dax whacks him upside on the head***

**Nick: What was that for?**

**Dax: She's just trying her best on this story, don't judge her.**

**Nick: Oooooh, Dax has a crush!**

**Dax: I DO NOT!**

***Dax starts chasing after Nick***

**Me: Does this always happen?**

**Sam: Believe me it does. And Leslie, would you do the honors?**

**Leslie: *clears throat* Thanks for reading, chapters will come up soon after Rave's exams and R&R if you want her to upload faster.**

**Me: Ciao! ^_^**


	3. Secrets and Scars

**Uh, hi guys, I guess you wanna shoot me now for taking so long to update, and I will give you no excuses, because it's simply pathetic. I was just being lazy and living my life too much to make time for this story, and I think it's short. I'm very sorry, and since I had another test coming right after the one mentioned in the previous chapter, yeah, I had to do this one bit by bit, and after the next test, that's when I became lazy. So from now on, I'll always give myself a kick in the ass just to give myself a wake up call to update this story. Plus, Sam kept bothering me in my dreams, she's like my alarm clock in my subconsciousness.**

**Sam: Because you took so long you dummy! *swats Rave on the head***

**Rave: I already updated this story woman! *rubs the back of her head* Geez, what is your problem TT^TT**

**Leslie: Let's just get on with the chapter, girls.**

* * *

><p>It was another quiet night in new York. No break ins, no rape attempts, no muggings, no Foot or Purple Dragon activity. The Foot, he knew Karai left for Japan the last time they met, which was after the Winters incident. She promised to keep her Foot Ninjas away from her family, but most of them have gone rogue and left her side, and she had no control of those who left. But no Purple Dragon activity, now that was something strange. Usually Hun would try to do the most extreme break ins like the Central Bank, if not then the simple rookie break ins like robbing jewelry stores and such, but there was none of those these days. His mind kept thinking of reasons why they wouldn't, but a small grunt from behind him broke his train of thoughts.<p>

"So, do you plan on freezin' yer ass out here or what?"

"Good evening Raphael," he replied to his cocky, temperamental, younger brother.

"Oh cut that calm shit Leo," Raph smirked.

"And would you cut the language and try to be proper?" Leo replied, smirking back at his hotheaded brother.

"If you mean polite and being courteous and all, I don't do that thing ya know?" the red banded turtle raised a brow.

Now that he thought of it, seeing and hearing Raph saying 'please', and 'thank you' was a cracked-up image in his head.

The leader laughed out loud, "Yeah, you being polite is something blackmail worthy. I'd rather not picture you like that again."

"You've been hanging out with Mikey to much bro," the younger turtle said, only making Leo laugh more, "I mean it."

"Okay, okay," he wiped the tears from the laughter, "But it would be something we don't see every day I mean-," Leo stopped completely from the look his brother was giving him and put up his hands in surrender.

Silence befell on them both, leaving each turtle to their own thoughts.

Flashbacks of the fight between Leo and him came all of a sudden, and the guilt and shame of almost killing his brother tightened his chest.

They kept haunting him, slithering its way to his mind in his sleep, like a snake. No one else knew about it, except Master Splinter of course. The old rat was the one he talked to the most about this and was the only one who knew, which helped him lessen the guilt, but it was always there. Mikey would have thought of him as one of the villains in his comic books, and treat him like the monster he was. And Don, if he knew, would give a cold and hard glare as a sign of hatred and would ignore him for the rest of his life. And there would be no point arguing with the genius, because an angry Donnie, was something you wouldn't wanna see.

The doubts he felt were churning inside the turtle's stomach, and suddenly he felt like puking.

Leo, being the observant and concerned brother that he was, noticed this and immediately went to his younger brother's side.

"Hey Raph, are you okay?" the hotheaded turtle's face looked greener, if that was possible.

"Never better," a groan escaped his lips.

Leo raised a brow, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Raph closed his eyes until his stomach calmed down, "Musta been sumthin' I ate."

『The eldest nodded and set his eyes on the city once more.

A small sigh of relief came out of the younger turtle's mouth but it wasn't loud enough for the leader to hear. It would have been best if Leo didn't know about his problems, even if there were countless times that Splinter told him to talk about it with his brother. If he told him, everything would end up in yelling and disagreement.

A scream ripped through the air, and like a school bell, it meant recess and it's where the fun starts. Especially for two ninjas.

Leo gave out a huge smirk and turned to face his brother, "I can't believe I'm going to say this but in the absence of out little brother...It's Ninja time!" and jumped off heading to where the trouble was.

Raph followed right after, and smiled just for a second, until dark thoughts clouded his mind from the guilt of his past. But it felt good that Leo would let him fight beside him.

Yeah, it was better he didn't know now, 'cause tonight, they were gonna kick some butt.

* * *

><p><strong>I personally think I failed on the angst thing *facepalms* I must practice! Anyways, I still think it's a bit too short, so I'll do my best in giving you guys a good plot for the next chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait (School's the devil), but this time, the next chapter will come sooner than this one did, because it's summer for us here in the tropical country of the Philippines! Yup, it's friggin' hot here, I get exhausted easily from the heat, which added to my laziness.<strong> **I also encourage constructive criticism so I can get better at my writing.**

**Leo: Well, at least I finally get introduced.**

**Raph: Same here *widens eyes in shock* Did you read the last part?**

**Leo: No, I was out trying to keep Mikey away from Don's lab after reading the first half of the chapter.**

**Raph: *sighs in relief* Thank God, I mean too bad.**

**Mikey: Aww c'mon Rave, when will I get to be introduced?**

**Rave: Umm, you and Don will come in later, and I won't say what happens next, since some of the readers might be new. Oh and Sam would you do the honors? It's practically 12 am here and I'm beat, so can you end this for me?**

**Sam: Read and Review, constructive criticism is encouraged and flamers can flame for the long wait, **


	4. Brothers

**Yes it's an update! Bazinga! *does a happy dance* I'm proud this came up earlier than I thought! And, it's just about the Everhearts, just so you know, in case any of you were expecting some turtle action in this chapter. But don't worry! I will put that in the next chappie, in my next update.**

**Leslie: To be honest, when you said you'd update sooner than your last one, I was expecting a month or something.**

**Sam: Same here.**

**Me: TT_TT You people have no faith in me.**

**Nick: Since it says 'Brothers' in the chapter title, does this mean it's focused on me?**

**Dax: *whacks him upside on the head* It's not just you, you idiot.**

**Me: I just noticed that I haven't applied the rest of Dax's personality in the story, but it will come later, so now, PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Nick had always thought his sister was crazy, in a good way at first. When they were kids, she'd think of the wackiest ideas for fun, but not all were safe. There was that time when they created this game called, 'Mud Slide Olympics' in where they had to knock each other off while sliding and sledding around with a trash can lid, giving them bruises, and aches all over in the end. And to top it off, a bad cold. Yet it was fun. But doing this, was going too far. Sure, being with their abusive step dad-who's a Purple Dragon and can practically beat the crap outta them-was hell, but trying to break out was suicide. Next to Hun, Nick knew Matt was the devil. He would never forgive that man for what he'd done to their family, nor he would forget it. It was the same for the others, but they could hide it easily, but inside, Nick knew they held as much hatred as he did for Matt. Which was why it was crazy and suicidal to even do this, and could lead them to getting killed by his hands. And of all the people, why'd he get chosen to do the dirtiest job in all of this.<p>

He pressed down on his heels, pushing himself and the force on his back coming from his sister, backwards.

『"C'mon Nick, you gotta do this if we wanna get out," Sam said in a strained voice as she pushed him harder, going forwards.

『"Why can't you make Dax or Leslie do this, or you?" Sam sighed and facepalmed.

『"Because one,those guards are a bunch of bastards who would start flirting with either me or Leslie the moment we start walking towards them, and two, Dax has already gotten to their bad side," she waved it off like it was the easiest thing to do, 'well, easier said than done,' Nick thought.

To be honest, they already tried breaking out once, when they were younger. But that didn't end well, so why wouldn't this? Just because the Purple Dragons wanted to take over some stupid building and be New York's number one threat, doesn't give them a good excuse to try and escape right now. But, thinking of all those who were just living their lives the way they wanted, the innocent ones who get mixed up in this whole mess, crime rates going high, muggings, robberies, it felt like the whole city was depending on them, and that a huge burden was on their shoulders. And other kids will lose their families, just like he and his siblings did. Nick sighed and finally gave in.

『"Fine. But if this gets me beaten up, you're paying the hospital bills when we get out," he smirked and started walking towards the guards, "Hey there mi amigos! What's the weather report for the day?"

"『What do you think yer doin' here, kid? Shouldn't you be working by the stock area?" a big, bulky guard towered over the teen. His vice was low with a deep brooklyn accent, but it was as if he was growling rather than talking.

"『I was, but they gave me a break, 'cause they knew they didn't want to see these," he showed off his biceps, "get overworked. But that's just me," Nick tried to act smug, but in the inside, he felt his heart sink to his stomach.

The guards looked at one another and turned back to Nick, bored and unimpressed by his antics.

Sam moved swiftly behind the guards, catching Nick's eye every few seconds, hoping he'd be able to distract the guards long enough for her to get what they needed.

『"So, I see you gentlemen doing nothing to participate in this big plan everyone had been talking about," he kept going, hoping they won't notice his sister.

She slowly stretched out her hand trying to get the key card. The guard grunted, stopping her from every movement she was gonna make, and flinch, expecting a large hand grabbing her by the head or something.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to see that the attention was still on Nick, making her quietly sigh in relief. Stretching out her hand one more time, she reached out for the card and-

_BINGO!_

The card felt fragile in her hands, as is her whole life depended on it. Holding it closely to her chest, she sneaked back into the shadows and let Nick do the rest.

『"What are ya talkin' about? We're doing our jobs just standin' right here," and suddenly one of the them grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Sam mentally gasped as she watched her brother getting lifted by the Purple Dragon.

『"That's exactly what I mean, you're just standing right there!" he said, flailing his arms up as emphasis. He looked behind the guards, seeing Sam stand there watching him, full of fear and worry for him. But he rolled his eyes slowly, motioning for her to get out of there before the guards could see her, "I mean, you could do something by helping out the ones handling all the crates, or at least check to see if everything that's gonna be shipped is right there?"

The guard raised a brow, and Nick looked at them skeptically as if the answer was obvious and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"『I mean, that you two should go out there and help your fellow peeps. Are you guys this oblivious or are you just plain dumb?" the guard pulled him closer, meeting him face to face.

"『I ain't deaf kid, and learn how to shut your mouth if you don't want me to shut it for you," the guard snarled, which almost made Nick pee in his pants at that moment.

"『But please, do accept the fact that standing here won't get the work done before you guys put this big plan of yours into action. Might as well help out the others," he shrugged.

The guards looked at one another and decided to leave their posts and do what Nick told them they should do. The one holding Nick dropped him, and the teen fell to the floor with a soft thud and landing on his butt.

Dax and Leslie went out of the wall they were hiding behind in, while Sam rushed over to Nick.

"You okay? Did you get bruised? Did they hold your neck instead of your shirt collar? Or-"

『"I'm okay sis. And to think you're the one who made me do this, woman what is wrong with you?," he used a western accent while he did this, and made her giggle as she helped him up.

『"You know, you scared me when that guard held you up like that. Thought he was gonna pummel you."

『"You're telling me?" he chuckled.

『Uh, guys, don't you think we should get going now? Before the they get back?" Dax interrupted, pointing his thumb at the metal door.

Sam winked at him as she took out the key card, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>He didn't know why he was doing this, yet Sam was so sure and that he felt like she would keep that promise, never living in pain, and suffering, never gonna work for the Purple Dragons again, and live in endless freedom and to start a new life, it was big. At some point in their escape, he had a feeling things would go down hill, but his little brother's acting skills were pretty sweet back there, and getting through their first obstacle gave him a bit of hope. But there was not time to think about these things. They had to get out before anyone knew they left. The whole day, they worked like mad and finished their work early, to get some sleep before they left, and sneaked out of their quarters at midnight, and by now, it would have been at least one or something. But that didn't matter. Everything seemed to be okay, for now. There was still more they had to go through before they could get out of this hellhole, and run to freedom. And of course warn the 'turtles' about Hun's plans, like what Sam said. It was that, Dax was unsure of. What if the turtles weren't real? What if their dad was just making up those stories when they were kids? But how could he, when he was a part of something they thought wasn't real at first. The stories, or achievements and work the turtles had done, fighting a villain called the Shredder, saving the whole universe, traveling to worlds beyond their galaxy? They all seemed unreal to him, but he believed his dad was being honest. Though he strongly doubted it now.<p>

Especially now, at this moment while they were all running down the hallways like mad, where they could bump into people all of a sudden and get caught.

『"Hold it," Sam held her hand out to stop them and motioned for them to put their backs against the walls.

『"What is it?" he saw her put a finger to her lips to shush him, as a bunch of Purple Dragons were walking by them.

Sweat rolled down Sam's neck as they quietly waited for the group to pass.

Leslie squeaked, and covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

Nick was hyperventilating, and trying to keep his breathing noises to a minimum. While Dax was waiting anxiously, just like Sam.

The group of Purple Dragons were to engrossed in their conversation to notice the four of them.

And at the same time, they sighed, once the Purple Dragons were too far away to hear them.

『God, that was close, and haven't those dudes given me enough heart attacks already? Plus it felt like I was gonna piss on the spot from that," Nick clutched his chest.

『As if you weren't gonna do that already when that guard held you up, and just so you know, that was a bit TMI dude," though Dax didn't care what Nick's current heart rate was, but it was gross announcing to the whole world you felt like you wanted to pee all of a sudden, especially at an unnecessary time.

Knowing the group of Purple Dragons were far and out of hearing range, Sam made a dash for the next door that would lead them to the main area of the ware house, with the others following her. Then the same thoughts started plaguing Dax's mind in the middle of their run. How was she so sure they would get out anyway? The first time they did that, they all had near death experiences due to the constant gashing of blood that came from the extreme whipping and beating they got.

_'Would we even get out in one piece?'_

_'What if someone loses an arm or something?'_

_'What if someone dies from this or-?' _

"『C'mon Dax, hurry up!" Leslie called after him, snapping his mind back to reality.

『Keep up bro, if you don't wanna become anyone's personal punching bag!" Nick added and gave out his famous cackle, to which Dax rolled his eyes to. Some things can never change, no matter how many times it gets beaten to the bloody pulp. He fastened his pace until he was running along side them again, and not to far from them was the door they needed.

『Great, after this, we'll be in the main area of this building and-," Sam paused in mid sentence as a look of mixed shock and dismay replaced her enthusiasm as she stared at the door.

"『What's wrong sis?" he turned his head to where Sam was looking at, and understood why.

The door had no card slider, but a key hole.

"『Wow, these dragons must be old school or something," Nick commented.

『"Oh great, now what do we do?" Dax asked aloud to no one.

"『Just gimme a minute, I'll think of something," Sam burrowed her brows, trying to make a plan.

"『Uh guys, I don't think we have a minute," Leslie pointed down the hall, where they heard faint voices coming this way.

『"Oh, this just makes my night, this is all your fault Sam," Dax pointed accusingly at his older sister.

"『Me?" Sam looked at her brother disbelievingly.

『Yes you! Ugh, why'd I even agree to this. And because of you, we're all gonna die!" he yelled at her face.

『"Well excuse me for trying to get us out. Do I see you trying to make an escape plan?" she retorted.

『"No! Because I don't want to get my family killed!"

『"I'm just trying to free us from this prison so we don't have any chances of getting killed!"

『"That's what you want! Not us!"

"『Do you want to stay trapped here forever?"

The two younger siblings looked at each other before sighing.

Leslie just stood there and looked back, waiting to get caught.

『Of course I don't! It's just better safe than sorry!"

『"So you're saying you're ok getting beaten up, is that it?"

At that moment, Nick saw a piece of metal lying by the corner of the door and picked it up. The voices grew louder by the minute, and he didn't have a second to lose. Luckily, the metal was thin and long enough to pick the lock, so he started while his two older siblings fought.

『"At least we're fed and given shelter here!"

『We constantly get beaten up, Dax! What do you want me to do, watch you, Nick and Leslie get hurt all the time?"

Dax ran a hand through his hair before continuing.

"『You know what, save yourself," he finished as he walked back to the way they came from.

'『Alexander Everheart, get back here!" Sam shouted after him.

『"Make me!"

Nick rolled his eyes, there was no day these two would never stop arguing, it made him think as if they were the younger siblings. He drew back his attention to the half-picked keyhole, and made a few more turns to it.

_CLICK_

'Praise the Lord and all his miracles!' he beamed at the finally unlocked door, and waved a hand at Leslie, motioning for her to help him open the door.

『You can't just walk away like this, Dax!"

『"I don't give a damn to what you say at the moment, Sam!"

"『Uh, guys?" Nick tried to get their attention.

"『Fine, get caught and get killed for all I care!"

『"Guys!" he shouted louder, but it seemed to have no effect.

『Whatever!"

『"GUYS!"

『"What?" the two older siblings turned to him at the same time.

『"Door's open," Nick smirked.

The two looked at each other, and looked away from embarrassment.

『You two can continue that once we escape," the youngest teen's smirk grew wider, "Now, we should best be going if we don't wanna get caught by them," he pointed at the incoming Purple Dragons.

『"Some great influences you guys are," Leslie giggled as she ran after Nick, who was already ahead.

Sam looked back, and saw Dax turn his head away from her, with a flushed expression, making her chuckle as she ran.

'Brothers,' smiling as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I stuck to my promise in making this chapter longer than the last one. I hope you guys liked it.<strong>

**Mikey: I'm still not in it.**

**Nick: Man, I am awesome.**

**Leslie: You have a huge ego, you know that?**

**Me: I think the language in here was weak. I should have made it stronger by adding some profanity or something, but that's Raph's thing.**

**Donnie: That's something strange to consider.**

**Raph: Hey, I ain't the only one in this city that cusses.**

**Me: I think I'll make you influence Dax into cussing.**

**Dax: Why me?**

**Me: Because you two are alike. Stubborn and temperamental and have issues with expressing your feelings, and act without thinking at times, and-**

**Dax/Raph: *glare daggers at her***

**Me: *gulps* Please do the outro for me guys! *dodges Raph's fist* Eep! *runs away***

**Dax/Raph: *chase her around***

**Donnie: And there they go. May you do the honors?**

**Leo: Constructive criticism is encouraged-**

**Sam: -flamers can flame-**

**Donnie: -and don't forget to R & R!**

**Leslie: Ciao!**


	5. Author's Note

Wow, I'm guessing by now you guys would want to kill me, but before you bring out your torches and pitch forks, I just need to tell you that I'm NOT deleteing or abandoning this story. It's just on a very, _VERY_ long hiatus. And I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting (if there are any readers left). Life's a betch to me at the moment. I was out for a few months, due to school, and my asthma got all worked up and my computer privileges were taken from me, I'm not lying or making excuses. And I can't make any more promises because as you can see, I always break them. But I will surely update this coming Christmas break. But first, I have to get better from this peptic ulcer I have at the moment, and I still have a week to go and activities to make up for in school (I was absent for 3 days from my stupid ulcer) and then we still have our school Sports Fest, which is definitely not gonna show me mercy. Again, I'm sorry, for keeping you guys waiting. (I really need someone to kick my ass or message me to remind me I have to update this story. I tend to forget.)

-Raven

P.S. Forgive me for ending the previous chapter saying "I should add more profanity" and all that crap. I was half drunk...-_-

Raph: Half drunk? Really now?

Ray: Shut up Raph...

Raph: This could be another excuse, or you really drank. If you did, what brand was it?

Ray: ...just...shut up please *facepalms*

Raph: It's not like I'm asking you to down a whole bottle right now, just askin' what brand.

Ray: San Miguel, end of story! Now please, shut up *buries her face in her hands in shame*

Raph: Just so you know, I had my shell cell on voice recorder. Wait 'til my bros hear this.

Ray: *groans*

(Oh and as another way of saying sorry, you guys can choose what will happen next after the chapter I will post this coming Holiday Break, okay, Ciao!)


End file.
